1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video content editing support system and method for supporting the editing of video content.
2. Description of the Related Art
The TV (television) news programs and the like are edited video content data as content materials captured at a news data gathering site. The editing of video content includes off-line editing and on-line editing. The on-line editing produces final video content data (complete package) as a finished piece from video content data edited off-line for each scene.
The off-line editing is effected before the on-line editing to select necessary video scenes for the on-line editing from video scenes included in just captured video content data as material data, recording temporal positions (time codes) including an editing start position (In point) and editing end position (Out point) in a paper medium for acquiring to-be-used portions of the selected video scenes and acquiring the necessary video scenes.
After completion of the data capture, the video content data recorded in a recording medium such as a magnetic tape or the like is repeatedly replayed from the beginning of the video content data and rewound by a recorder/player (VTR: video tape recorder). With these operations, the editor selects desired video scenes, and the captured video content data are thus off-line edited.
Further, the to-be-used portions of the selected video scenes are determined based on the editing start position (In point) and editing end position (Out point). Also, the time codes are recorded in the paper medium to prepare a time codes list.
Therefore, since the recording medium having recorded therein video scenes included in video content data has to be repeatedly replayed and rewound, the selection (logging) of video scenes and extraction (logging) of to-be-used portions from the selected video scenes, namely, the off-line editing of the video scenes, cannot be done efficiently.